No Lead, No Memory
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: When Conan loses his memory, everyone wants to try and help him. They want to tell him the basics of himself, But when they try to search for a file under the name ' Conan Edogawa ' , No such person is found... R
1. Amnesia

No Lead, No Memory

**Quick Summary: When Conan loses his memory, everyone wants to try and help him. They want to tell him the basics of himself, But when they try to search for a file under the name ' Conan Edagawa ' , No such person is found...**

**A/N: So, i was just wondering, how are you gonna help a person with no file? Also, the original title for this story was ' Who Was I? ', so i might change it back to that, or i might just write another story regarding the title " Who Was I ? '. Anyway, enjoys the story! Also, I know in one of the episodes it was told he does have a file, but I wrote this before I wrote this story. BYE!**

Conan was tracking this dude down, better yet, this theif down. He was useing his solar powered skate board to catch up to this crook. It was only 20 more minutes he could use the skate board until it switched to it's back-up power.

Conan was on this man tail. The theif, who was in a red sports car, was driving at 70 mph down the thinest street he could find. Conan could go no more than 30- 40 mph, so he had to catch up to him somehow. Then, out of thin air, the car stopped in it's tracks. Conan kinda slowed down too until he came to a complete stop. The man got out his car, but it took time for Conan to relise that this man had a GUN and was pointing at HIM. The theif pulled the trigger, and luckily Conan dogde it just in time. He had to jump off his skateboard, so he got a couple of cuts and bruises.

'_Dang! How am i gonna stop this guy?! ' _Conan thought. He could kick something, though all he had to kick was his solar skateboard, but Dr. Agasa would have to fix it again, and he doubt a couple of shardes of wood ( or whatever the heck the skate board was made out of. ) would really hurt anybody.

The theif shot at Conan a 2nd time, but Conan was unable to dodge it. It hit him square in the arm. " AHHHHHHHHHH! " Conan exclaimed. He clutched his arm trying to stop the bleeding. '_ Wait a second! Wasn't there a second one too? ' _thought Conan. And he was right, slowly, the second one crept behind him, and _WHAM!_ , hit him sqaure on the head with a meteal baseball bat. Conan fell to his knees screaming in pain, and then fell unconcious.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬

Conan was laying very still on the very narrow road. His head was bleeding very badly, and he was all cut up. Blood was all over his small face. He wished somebody found him before it was too late, he didn't want to die, just, not yet. It took about an hour till the Detective Boys and Rachel found him. " CONAN! " exclaimed Rachel. She called 110 ( Japan's 911 ) as she held Conan's body. His breathing was shallow and his pulse was very slow. " Conan... Please be ok... " Rachel said as they all waited for an ambulance.

2 DAYS LATER...

Conan was still fast asleep in his hosplital bed. Everyone wanted to see him awake again, and even Inspecter Meguire, Tagaki-kun, Satou-san, and Detective Shiratori. Nobody was talking or anything. The only sound that filled the room was a heart moniter. Everybody just sat there in silence, staring at the young boys almost lifeless body. They were all just waiting for the boy to wake up. The doctors said that he would wake up in about 2 days, but they said that 2 days ago. _' Conan-kun, please wake up. I want to see you again. I don't want you to end up like Shinichi, one day there, and the next you disappear like a magician at a magic show.' _Ran thought to herself. She felt tears coming to her eyes, and her eyes started to burn too. Just as she was about to cry, she saw Conan move his finger. Ran was in complete shock. "Y-You guys saw that right?" everyone looked at Ran.

"You guys saw his finger move?" she questioned them in a whisper voice.

When she finished her sentance, that's when Conan opened his eyes. Her opened them very slowly, as if he were unsure if he actually wanted to look at what awaited him. Just then, he slowly sat up at just calmly stared at everyone. Everyone just looked right back at him expecting him to say something.

"CONAN-KUN!" Ran yelled as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

She started crying for him. As she was crying, the others were telling them that they were happy to see him awake. That's when Conan started acting strange.

"I have one question for you though, who are you guys?"

**A/N: Well! Here's the first chapter! Well, enjoy!**


	2. The Shocking News

**A/N: The thing you've all been waiting for, chapter 2! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this. My computer wouldn't charge and it's down right now. So I'm writing this chapter on a different computer. Anyway, continue to read on, mah' bros (and brodettes!)!**

**~*~NO LEAD...~*~**

"NANI?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'who are we'!?" Kogoro exclaimed.

Ran just sat there, totally speechless. Conan-kun lost his memory? He doesn't remember us? The only thing that Ran could do was sit there, still speechless. Once her mind was able to process what had happened, She hopped to her feet and said "I'll go get a doctor!".

Ran ran out of the room to complete her mission. Everyone just sat there, not knowing what to do. The first couple of minutes were total silence, but then Kogoro said, "Do you atleast remember your name?". Conan directed his attention towards him, then slowly shook his head 'no'.

"Well, your name is Conan Edogawa." Takagi-keiji said (A/N: Was it right to put '-keiji' at the end of 'Tagaki'?). "We would tell you more, but it looks like that's mostly all we know." he continued. After a couple more minutes of silence, Ran came in with a doctor.

"Alright, I'm going to need everyone to leave the room so I can examen him." The doctor said. Everyone left the room understanding. After about 10 minutes, the doctor came back out looking a little worrisome. "Who here are his parents? Or his legal gardians?" Ran looked up and said "We are." as she slightly raised her hand. "Well, may you please follow me." He said. He turned to everyone else. "You can all go back in to the hospital room if you want. If you do you have to be quiet because he's sleeping." He said. He started walking down the hall with Ran and Kogoro.

When they all took a seat, he began talking. "Well, it seems he has amnesia. It's not too severe though. He should regain his memory within a week if nothing happens (A/N: Not sure if this is true, but go along with it.)." He said.

Ran gasped. "That's a good thing. I know how it feels to have amnesia, and it's not good." She thought back to that time. "Doctor, is there anyway if we tell him some information about himself from his personal file, would he be able to regain some memories?" Ran queried.

The doctor thought for a while. "It's worth a shot. I'll go get his file. You can go back to his room if you want." The doctor got up along with Ran and Kogoro. "By the way, what is your name?" Ran asked as they headed over to the door. The doctor opened the door. "My name is Doctor Makoto Yamazaki." He walked out with his clipboard under his right arm. Ran bowed to him as she walked out the room. "Arigatou." She said as Kogoro followed her.

When they opened the door to Conan's room, they were surprised when they saw 3 kids crowded around Conan's bed. Ran immediately reconized them. It was Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. "Conan-kun! You still don't remember who we are!" Ayumi said sounding sad. Conan shook his head. "Sorry, I don't remember." Conan said. Ayumi frowned. "I'm Ayumi Yoshida-" Ayumi said "I'm Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya-" Mitsuhiko said "And I'm Genta Kojima!" Genta finished. Conan thought for a second. "Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta..." he said under his breath. The trio perked up for a second. Ran looked over towards Conan. She hurriedly walked over to them and said " Does that ring a bell, Conan-kun?". Conan thought some more before he said "Sorry, I still don't remember.". Everyone sighed out in utter defeat. Kogoro grunted. "I wish that doctor would hurry up with his file so we can get this brat's memory back." Kogoro said.

As if it were magic, somebody knocked on the door. Everyone looked over to the direction of the door, including Conan. The door slowly opened to reveal Doctor Yamazaki. He looked more worried than before. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, could I speak to you again?" Doctor Yamazaki said with his hand still on the doorknob. "Sure, of c-course." Ran replied. She had trouble getting her words out because she knew something bad was going to happen.

Ran and Kogoro walked out the room, and Doctor Yamazaki closed the door behind them. Everyone still in the room had a questioning look on their face. "I wonder what happened?" Satou-san sighed under her breath.

Doctor Yamazaki still had a worrisome look on his face. Ran and Kogoro knew something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry to say this, but this kid has no file."

~*~NO MEMORY~*~

**A/N: CLIFFY (I THINK! XD)! Well, what do you think will happen next? What secrets will be reviled? Anyway, I had not intened to do this, but I will upload chapter 3 later today for all the people dying to read this story. Well, I'll C'ya later! Sayonara!**


	3. Conan Edogawa doesn't exist?

**A/N: Well, the 3rd chapter. I feel like I betrayed you all! I haven't updated in sooooooo long! I'm sorry!**

**~*~NO LEAD~*~**

Silence. There was no sound going on except the sound from Conan's hospital room. He woke up, and everyone was talking with him again. Other than that, it was so quiet you could hear somebody think.

Finally, Kogoro spoke up. "What do you mean...he has no file? No file as in medical file or no file as in idendity?".

"No file as in idendity. He has a medical file, but telling him about past injuries won't help. I mean, we called up the police station and asked them to search up under the file name 'Edogawa Conan', but they said a file like that didn't exist." Dr. Yamazaki said. He then sighed, "They sounded just as shocked as I did." He continued.

_ 'What? H-how is that possible? How c-can Conan-kun not have a file? Is it normal for kids to not have a file? Unless...' _Ran thought but then shoked her head. _'No! This is not the time to be thinking about that! Conan is not Shinichi, and Shinichi is not Conan! I-I'll just ask.' _Ran continued to think.

"Excuse me, Dr. Yamazaki? But, is it normal for kids to not have a file? I mean, if that's the case, we shouldn't worry? ... Right?" Ran said still in a small case of shock.

"Even the most recent of born children have a file, which conserns me." Dr. Yamazaki said.

"Hey Ran, isn't that brat Amarican or somethin'? Maybe he doesn't have a file because we don't have acess to it." Kogoro suggested.

"I could see about that, but it's a high possiblity that's false." Dr. Yamazaki said as he turned around. "Thank you for you're time." He said as he walked off.

Ran and Kogoro stayed in the hall a couple more minutes to think things over, then they finally entered the room.

As the door opened, everyone slowly bought their heads over to that direction. Since Kogoro and Ran had worried looks on their faces, everyone's happy, cheerful, and laughter soon turned into deep worry.

"What... What did they say?" Sauto-san said.

Kogoro and Ran pulled chairs up to sit down. Conan had fallen back asleep again, and he was soon to wake up , so they wanted to explain it before he woke up.

"Well... Well..." Kogoro started. He just couldn't find the right words to use. He was also still in shock, but not that much to where he couldn't even talk.

"Conan... Conan Edogawa doesn't exist..." Ran said sounding as if she were to cry.

Everyone gasped.

"Wait! What do you mean Conan doesn't exist?" Takagi-keiji said.

"Dr. Yamazaki j-just said t-that he called t-the police station up f-for Conan's file, and h-he said that no such file was f-found. He does have a medical file, but that won't help i-in the slitest b-bit." Ran said still trying to hold back tears.

Noboy said anything again.

"There still searching for his file right now, to see if the might have been mistaken that they did something wrong." Kogoro said.

But Ran didn't hear anything. She blocked all the voices out.

Ran just wanted to cry. She wanted to cry all her worries away.

But no tears would fall.

**~*~NO MEMORY~*~**

**A/N: Well, here's the end of the chapter! Also, I'm so sorry if that was confusing! By file I did not mean his medical history, I ment his identity! Sorry bout that. Anyway, stay tuned for next time!**


End file.
